


Quitter

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice Skating, Open on Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy tries (unsuccessfully) to teach Willow how to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitter

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Livejournal community Open on Sunday, for the prompt "fall."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim to.

“Buffy, it’s no use!” Willow sighed. “I’m hopeless!”

“C’mon, you big whiner,” Buffy teased affectionately, grabbing her friend by the hands and pulling her to her feet. “Brush yourself off and we’ll try again.”

“Buffy, we’ve been trying for hours. I can’t—”

“Don’t you quit on me, Rosenberg!” Buffy scolded, tugging Willow by the arm. “If it’s the last thing I do, I’m going to teach you how to ice skate!”

Willow made it ten yards without falling. But, as they rounded the corner—

CRASH

“Sorry, Buffy,” Willow apologized, inching off the ice. Buffy shrugged: there was always Xander. 

fin.


End file.
